


Spent

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their fourth time and Derek gripped the back of Stiles’ neck gently, bumping their noses together affectionately as Braeden slowly slid inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> In my mind, Stiles is around 20, but because ages aren't mentioned in the fic I tagged it as underage just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written and uh...yeah. *clears throat*

“You’re so beautiful.”

Stiles opened his eyes, biting his lower lip hard, a groan catching in his throat as Braeden worked him open. Derek moved closer on the bed, cupping his face and gently released Stiles’ lip with his thumb, stroking over it before he ducked his head, slotting their mouths together.

It was almost too much, Derek kissing him slow and deep and Braeden fucking him with her fingers, getting him ready for them. He was hard and aching, precome pooling on his belly, but he didn’t want to come, not yet.

“Beautiful,” Derek repeated, voice low and throaty, his beard scraping against Stiles’ jaw. He didn’t move too far back, fingers stroking through Stiles’ hair the way he knew made Stiles completely relaxed and weak at the knees, his gorgeous eyes intent on Stiles’ face, watching every bit of pleasure written across his features.

“Please,” Stiles finally managed, breathless, dragging his gaze away from Derek to look at Braeden. 

She smiled, tilting her face to press a soft kiss to Stiles’ thigh. He tipped his head back, eyes closing, and he didn’t see her shift toward, didn’t realize her intent until she licked up the length of his cock. His toes curled and his breath hitched, pleasure, thick and heavy, coiling at the base of his spine. Braeden took just the tip into her mouth, stroking the shaft as she kept the fingers of her other hand moving inside him, and it was just seconds before he came, hard, back bowed and lips parting on a choked cry.

Derek murmured soft praise in his ear, fingers stroking Stiles’ throat gently. He caught Stiles’ earlobe between his lips, teasing, then peppered hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck. Stiles bit his lip as Braeden withdrew his fingers, watching, sated and lazy, as she and Derek switched places. He let Derek lift his legs, hyper aware of the heat of his partner’s hands around his ankles, thumbs sweeping slow circles against his skin, encouraging him to rest his calves on Derek’s shoulders. 

Braeden cupped Stiles’ cheek, kissing him softly as Derek gripped his hip, slowly pushing inside. She swallowed Stiles’ moan, fingertips skimming over his chest, teasing absently at a nipple as he savoured the slow, hot drag of Derek’s cock inside him. He kept it up, grinding his hips in circles, lazy thrusts that were slow and deep, stoking the arousal that Stiles’ orgasm had taken the edge off of. 

“Fuck,” Braeden murmured, pressing sloppy kisses to Stiles’ mouth as she watched Derek fuck him, and Stiles grinned, sliding a hand into her curls to pull her into a deeper, hotter kiss.

Derek made a soft sound, gripped Stiles’ thighs, and Stiles moved instinctively; they ended up with Derek on his back, Stiles fully seated on his cock, rocking his hips. Derek’s lips were parted, muscles taut, and he gave a quiet, beautiful moan as he thrust up into Stiles. He didn’t take his eyes off Stiles, pupils blown wide, and Stiles smiled, tipping his head back in pleasure.

Arousal, thick and heady, slid through him, cock twitching in an effort to get hard again. He felt Braeden’s hand on his hip, hadn’t even been aware of her preparing the strap on, too focused on how fucking perfect Derek looked beneath him. He leaned forward to kiss Derek, giving Braeden better access as she slowly pressed inside.

The first time they’d done this, it had been too much and Stiles had tapped out. Even with all the training they’d done, months of working up to it, preparing him for the stretch, Derek wasn’t exactly small and with Braeden’s strap on too, he’d been overwhelmed. But they’d tried again, with more prep, more training, and the second time had been better. The third time, Stiles had come from it, the slow stretch, the feeling of two cocks inside him. 

This was their fourth time and Derek gripped the back of Stiles’ neck gently, bumping their noses together affectionately as Braeden slowly slid inside. She didn’t move at first, letting Stiles relax and adjust to the fullness, waiting for his quiet, desperate moan before she pulled out and rocked back in, one smooth, deep thrust that tore choked groans from both Stiles and Derek. She kept the pace steady, not fucking hard and rough like Stiles usually liked it when she topped, not pushing him too far when he was already overwhelmed. One hand gripped his hip, the other in his hair, yanking his head back so she could mouth at his neck. 

Derek came first, pulling out carefully and finishing himself off with quick strokes. A gorgeous moan slipped past his lips and Stiles felt hot come splash against his ass where Braeden was still inside. Stiles sat up carefully, hands braced on Derek’s chest, cock hard and leaking between their bellies.

“So good,” Braeden said softly, kissing his shoulder sweetly as she carefully pulled out. He felt sore and empty, chest heaving as she gently nudged him next to Derek on the bed. “You’re so fucking good for us, Stiles.”

He smiled, breathless, watching as Braeden grabbed a foil packet from the bedside table. She rolled the condom onto his erection and straddled him. Derek was already sleepy – he always was after an orgasm, blissed out and extra cuddly – but he watched them, reached out to link his fingers with Braeden’s as she rode Stiles quick and hard, breasts bouncing, head tipped back. 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to come again, toes curling, gripping Braeden’s hips as he stuttered out a groan. He moved a hand between their bodies, rubbing her clit to finish her off, watching with half lidded eyes as her thighs trembled and she cried out. 

She collapsed next to him. He was half out of it, completely spent, body heavy and limp. He was vaguely aware of Braeden disposing of the condom and he smiled when she cuddled up, dragging the sheets over the three of them. Derek’s lips pressed against Stiles’ temple, fingers carding through his hair, and Braeden rest her arm over Stiles’ stomach, her hand settling on Derek’s hip. Their legs tangled together and Stiles felt completely, utterly, content.

“We’re doing that again,” he murmured, and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...I'm gonna go bake a cake or hide under my bed or something.
> 
> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to come say hi or send me a prompt :)


End file.
